Une soirée agitée
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Kyo n'aime vraiment pas quand on se colle un peu trop à son homme ! Petit OS qui sera la séquelle d'une fic que je publirai prochainement. AU


Titre : Une soirée agitée

Couple : Kyo - Yuan

Rating : M

Disclaimer : je m'inspire du manga de Kamijyo Akimine.

Notes : séquelle de... (je sais pas encore le titre)

Résumé : Kyo n'aime vraiment pas quand on se colle un peu trop à son homme.

_____________________________________

Cela faisait déjà 2 heures qu'il était à cette soirée. Il se demandait bien comment il avait pu accepter aussi facilement, il devrait vraiment apprendre à résister aux yeux larmoyants et aux expressions boudeuses, à chaque fois il se faisait avoir. Et en plus cette fois si c'était une de ses connaissances, qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, qui l'avait invité. Akari qu'il... qu'elle s'appelait. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu grande protestation de sa part.

Planqué dans un des nombreux coins dont était constitué la grande pièce où se passait la «petite fête», Yuan sirotait tranquillement un jus de pomme. Il s'appuyait nonchalamment contre le mur, son costume débrayé lui seyant à merveille : veste et pantalon noir sur fond de chemise blanche, il arborait, pour l'occasion, un bandeau de couleur noir qui se mariait à la perfection avec ses cheveux d'un blanc presque brillant, se peau mate et lisse finalisait le tout.

Il était la source de presque tous les regards. A chaque fois qu'une personne empiétait dans son espace vitale (de grande taille), ses yeux étaient automatiquement attiré par lui. S'_il_ avait été là, il aurait déjà dégainé depuis longtemps et bons nombres d'invités se seraient retrouvés dépourvu de l'un de leur sens... à la réflexion, il serait quand même intervenu, après tout, s'était pas la faute des gens si il était carrément irrésistible.

D'ailleurs un peu trop. Depuis le début de la soirée il avait ressenti une paires d'yeux intensément fixé sur lui. Autrement dit cela faisait 2 heures qu'il était espionné par il ne savait qui. La seule information qu'il avait put récolté sur cette personne était qu'elle était plus forte que la moyenne des gens présent à cette fête, vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à la voir malgré ses dispositions. Mais bon, comme elle ne se montrait pas il n'y fit pas plus attention.

Il se redressa et se décida à se joindre à la foule. Son ennui était tel qu'il voulait trouver au plus vite Akari pour la prévenir qu'il allait s'éclipser de sa soirée. Dans la tête de Yuan, offensé Akari signifiait qu'il devrait affronter sa colère, sa rancune, ses chantages... alors non merci. Il valait mieux trouver la jeune femme pour la mette au courant, au moins elle ne pourrait pas l'accabler de tords après. Mais il vaudrait quand même mieux y aller en douceur, elle lui péterait sa crise si elle comprenait à quel point il s'amusait.

Plusieurs femmes restaient sur place, totalement hypnotisé et la bouche s'ouvrant de plus en plus, alors qu'elles le voyaient leur passer devant. D'autres essayaient de le toucher, ou juste de le frôler, elles en ressentaient alors une chaleur apaisante et douce qui les faisaient fantasmer comme jamais dans les secondes qui suivaient.

Les hommes, eux, pour la plupart, déglutissaient difficilement à son approche. Il avait tellement de classe, mêlé à une insouciance respirant la confiance en soit, voir l'arrogance qu'ils leurs étaient impossible de ne pas l'admirer. Sa présence en imposait suffisamment pour les faire reculer quand il passait à proximité. D'autres trouvaient, tout comme les femmes, le jeune homme fort intéressant et d'une beauté surprenante. Ils ne pouvaient qu'ouvrir des yeux émerveillés quand il passait infiniment près d'eux.

Yuan se dirigeait inlassablement vers Akari, qu'il savait en compagnie d'Akira, Tokito et Fubuki. Il sentit, en même temps qu'il se retrouvait devant le petit groupe, la présence qui l'observait depuis le début bouger de sa position immobile pour se déplacer rapidement dans un but précis.

-Salut Yuan, alors comment se passe ta soirée ? demanda joyeusement Akari à son invité et précieux amie.

-Bien, répondit-il tout sourire, dommage que j'ai la tête ailleurs, continua-t-il prenant une expression navré (sacré comédien!!).

-Ah bon ? Akari fronça les sourcils comme contrarié que Yuan est des soucis.

Elle s'approcha plus près de lui et le saisit par le bras, l'entrainant à part d'oreille trop indiscrète. Les 3 autres se prirent un vent royale, mais ne s'en trouvèrent pas vexé, après tout Akari tenait beaucoup à Yuan. Ils se retrouvèrent au bar où seul 2 ou 3 invités trainaient. Akari se positionna face à lui tout en serrant ses mains entre ses paumes.

-Tête ailleurs mon œil oui ! Tu t'emmerde tant que ça ? demanda-t-elle dédaigneuse.

-Toujours aussi perspicace ma grande, «Pourvu qu'elle se vexe pas, j'tiens à ma réputation moi !». Mais j'n'ai pas complètement menti...

-Ne te sert pas de Kyo pour arriver à t'en sortir indemne, fit une Akari en mode moraliste.

- «Pourquoi elle déduit tout de suite que c'est Kyo, à croire qu'on est inséparable.». Voyons c'est mal me connaître Akari. Tu sais bien que j'ne mens jamais, lui affirma Yuan la main sur le cœur « .... enfin presque.»

-Oh vraiment ? Kyo te manque réellement alors ?demanda-t-elle ses yeux se plissant, calculateurs.

-Mais oui, je ne peux pas passer un instant sans lui, répondit Yuan poussant, un peu, dans l'exagération.

-Ah oui ? Pas un instant ? Voilà des propos qui devrait vraiment l'intéresser tu ne penses pas ? fit-elle un sourire satisfait et pervers accroché aux lèvres.

-.... Hein ? Yuan commença légèrement à s'agiter, n'aimant pas vraiment beaucoup l'air d'Akari. Il mit sa main gauche dans sa poche de pantalon et se posa l'autre sur la tête. Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

-Eh bien... que crois tu que puisse faire Kyo si il était toujours avec toi ? Tu n'aurais plus du tout d'intimité mon cher Yuan.

-.... Yuan réalisant peu à peu la connerie qu'il avait dite.

-Je me demande combien de temps tu pourrais tenir la cadence, se demanda-t-elle, profitant de l'expression de compréhension mêlé à celle d'horreur de Yuan.

-Nan nan nan, soit gentille hein ? J't'ai mentis Kyo n'occupe pas du tout mes pensées, répondit-il sans réfléchir au bord de la panique. Après tout quand on est avec quelqu'un comme Kyo il ne vaut mieux pas rajouter se genre d'activité, le pauvre dos ne tiendrais pas le choc.

-Oh ? Encore une chose intéressante, susurra-t-elle.

-Hein ? Que... argh c'est pas se que je voulais dire, fit-il en expliquant... en essayant d'expliquer ses propos en s'aidant de ses mains agités. C'est juste que... j'aime pas ta soirée c'est tout, se résolu-t-il à avouer, préférant mille fois affronter Akari plutôt que Kyo.

-C'est parce que tu manque de bonne compagnie Yuan, lui susurra une voix devenu bien trop familière.

-Oh Hishigi ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé, s'exclama Akari un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et oubliant complètement l'aveu de Yuan.

-Je surveillais les invités, rien de plus, lui répondit-il avec son petit sourire, tout en fixant Yuan d'un regard qui voulait tout dire.

-Je suis si intéressant que ça, répliqua ce dernier avec un grand sourire moqueur.

-Tu n'as pas idée, fit Hishigi toujours aussi calme.

-Recommencer pas vous deux, conseilla Akari d'un ton lasse. Tu sais se qui vas t'arriver Hishigi si tu cherche encore Yuan non ?

-Oh oui, la colère de Kyo peu s'avérer être très... effrayante.

-T'inquiète pas, avant qu'il t'en colle une j'l'aurais déjà fait, s'exaspéra Yuan d'un ton méprisant, il en avait marre que les gens voit toujours Kyo comme une grosse brute, ce qu'il était mais bon, du coup lui il passait pour un faible, ce qu'il n'était pas.

-Vraiment ? On dirait que tu as reprit confiance en toi Yuan, lui susurra Hishigi. Ça change de l'époque, lança-t-il narquois.

Yuan se figea, se rappelant automatiquement cet épisode qui avait gâché quelques mois de sa vie, encore heureux qu'il était costaud et qu'il se remettais vite. Cet enfoiré d'Hishigi. Il l'avait fait exprès, il était toujours aussi sournois cet emmerdeur. Il partie sans dire un mot, une expression des plus dure inscrite sur le visage.

-Putain mais parfois qu'est-ce que tu peux être con Hishigi, s'exclama Akari contrarié qu'il puisse ainsi se permettre de jouer avec les sentiments de Yuan.

-C'était fait exprès Akari, répliqua Hishigi, ses yeux toujours rivé sur Yuan qui venait de franchir la porte qui séparait la grande salle où se passait la fête, d'un grand couloir qui menait jusqu'à l'escalier se trouvant devant la porte d'entrée / sortie.

-Quoi, se scandalisa cette dernière.

-J'y vais, à plus tard.

Aussitôt dit Hishigi se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la grande porte.

-Pff, tu vas encore avoir des ennuis toi... tu devrais éviter de trop penser à lui, fit Akari, un regard nostalgique posé sur le dos d'Hishigi.

Yuan marchait d'un pas furieux dans le couloir. Il serrait les poings pour s'empêcher d'aller encastrer direct se chercheur d'embrouille. Sur le moment il avait été ailleurs, comme dans un état second, ressassant se moment douloureux de sa vie, mais une fois les pensées brumeuses plus ou moins dissipé la colère l'avait rattrapé, et maintenant il voulais se dépêcher de sortir d'ici pour pouvoir l'extérioriser comme il faut. Une présence, pas le moins du monde inconnue, se retrouva soudainement derrière lui. Instinctivement il se retourna dans un bond et envoya, implacable, sa jambe direction l'intrus, qui la stoppa sans difficulté à l'aide de son bras.

-Eh bien, serais tu furieux ex-sage ?

-Hishigi, sale enfoiré, tu vas morfler, répliqua Yuan en balançant son poings droit en avant.

-Hum, je suis désolé de t'avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenir mais...

Il lui attrapa le bras, puis fit une pirouette pour retourner ce dernier qu'il plaqua dans le propre dos du propriétaire. Il poussa Yuan, à l'aide d'un coup de genoux dans le bas du dos, pour qu'il atterrisse plaqué face contre le mur. Le nommé ex-sage essaya de s'aider de sa main libre, en appuyant contre le mur orange foncé du long couloir, pour tenter de se dégager, mais Hishigi le maintenant trop fermement, les tentatives de fuites étaient vaines.

-... c'est le seul moyen qui me permet d'avoir le dessus. Tu es du genre à t'affaiblir quand la colère monte... tu es fort, plus fort que moi, quand tu veux défendre quelqu'un ou un de tes principes. Désolé de tant profiter de tes faiblesses Yuan, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-Enfoiré lâche moi, rugit Yuan en se débattant. Tu sais très bien que j't'aime pas.

-Oui je le sais, fit-il le regard vague et un sourire triste aux lèvres. Tu me l'as répété suffisamment de fois .... Tu le sens Yuan...

Hishigi se colla entièrement au corps de son prisonnier, le moulant au sien. Yuan se figea quand il sentit quelque chose de particulier toucher ses fesses.

-... mon désir pour toi ?

-Putain d'obsédé dégage !

-Je ne veux pas, laisse moi profiter un peu de toi tant que je peux, fit Hishigi, collant son menton et son nez dans la nuque de Yuan.

-Laisse moi tranquille bordel, s'énerva l'ex-sage. Il poussa de toute ses forces sur son bras gauche qui appuyait contre le mur, et tira son bras droit qui était soumis à l'emprise de la main d'Hishigi.

-Cela ne sert à rien, tu es bien trop énervé... tu m'es entièrement soumis Yuan, fit Hishigi d'un ton des plus sensuel.

Là où son visage reposait il commença à lécher la nuque de Yuan. Il se mit ensuite à la sucer, tout en faisant glisser sa main gauche le long des côtes de son prisonnier. Son désir ne faisait qu'augmenter, Yuan le sentant très nettement. Alors qu'il passait sa main sous la chemise blanche, il appuya son bassin contre les fesses de l'ex-sage, qui ne s'agitait plus comme avant mais qui essayait plutôt de ne pas frissonner devant les attentions si experte d'Hishigi. Celui-ci aventura sa main vers le torse de Yuan qui du retenir un gémissement quand la main vint effleurer doucement un de ses tétons.

Yuan n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait s'exciter aussi facilement, surtout par ce gars, à croire qu'il n'avait aucun sens moral. Une sueur froide le traversa, Kyo allait certainement lui faire la peau pour avoir si peu résisté.

Hishigi, qui maintenant laissait sa main gauche jouer comme elle le voulait avec les tétons, profita du trouble de Yuan, qu'il avait ressenti alors que la pression des bras du prisonnier faiblissait, pour déplacer vivement sa main droite vers l'entre-jambe de l'ex-sage. Le bras de celui-ci se décolla automatiquement de son dos pour venir s'appuyer contre le mur.

Malgré la total liberté de ses membres, Yuan ne put bouger. Hishigi faisait subir une forte pression à ses intimités avant et arrière. D'un côté une main puissante et de l'autre un désir violent. Yuan ne pouvait plus que se tordre de plaisir sous l'intensité. Hishigi s'apprêtait à faire passer sa main, qui était collé au sexe de Yuan, sous le tissu, quand il ressenti une présence des plus menaçante arriver vers sa droite. A peine eu-t-il jeté un coup d'œil qu'il se reçu un violent coup de poing en plein visage.

-Pour qui tu te prends connard, on touche pas à mon mec.

Hishigi s'était retrouvé étalé contre le sol, sa main touchant l'impact qui le chauffait de plus en plus. Il regardait d'un œil noir Kyo qui s'avançait vers Yuan pour le retourner brutalement et le pousser dos au mur. Il posa sans délicatesse sa main sur l'intimité de son partenaire, pour ensuite la masser avec plus de douceur.

-T'as osé t'exciter par un toucher autre que le mien, affirma-t-il le regard menaçant.

Kyo tourna son visage vers Hishigi.

-Toi... Kyo lâcha Yuan pour s'avancer, hostile, vers Hishigi, ...quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre, tu le touches pas, y a que moi qui est le droit de le mettre dans cet état. Et puis tu débande vite fait avant que j'm'énerve vraiment, lança-t-il son regard empli de mépris et de colère.

Hishigi lui lança un regard de pur répugnance avant de se relever difficilement.

-Il faudra bien, un jour, te mettre dans la tête Kyo que ton mec n'es pas la source d'un intérêt du uniquement à ta personne.

-Tss, prend moi pour un con, t'es pas avec lui alors t'as pas à le toucher espèce d'abrutis. Aller, disparaît avant que mon sang de tueur revienne.

Hishigi plissa ses yeux de mépris mais se détourna tout de même. Il tourna une dernière fois son profil vers eux et lança à Kyo, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Je n'abandonnerais pas.

-.... con...

Avant qu'il n'est pu finir son insulte, Hishigi avait disparu. Il resta quelques secondes planté au milieu du couloir, ses yeux lançant des éclaires. Puis se retourna vers son amant, le regard plus doux mais toujours un brin furieux.

-Alors qu'est-ce t'as à dire pour ta défense ?

-Bah j'étais en pétard alors... j'étais plutôt distrait, répondit Yuan assez mal-à-l'aise.

-Distrait ? T'as failli te faire baiser, rugit Kyo.

-Ouai bon, si tu crois que j'avais pas remarqué, mais...

-Et en plus, j'ai cru voir, que ça t'as bien plut, fit Kyo la mine maussade.

Puis se collant à Yuan et passant une main derrière sa nuque il ajouta, cette fois si avec son sourire carnassier habituel :

-Faudrait peut-être aller calmer tout ça non? proposa-t-il en appuyant son bassin contre celui de son amant, tout en laissant leurs bouches séparés par quelques millimètres.

-Alors ?

-... si c'est toi y a pas de problème, répondit Yuan, reprenant un peu contenance.

-Temps mieux, j'aurais pas accepter de refus... aller rapplique, ça ma bien donner envie de te voir plaquer contre un mur, fit Kyo moqueur en saisissant le bras de son amant avant de se déplacer rapidement dans le couloir pour se trouver un endroit tranquille.

-Eh tu te calme ou y aura rien du tout, grogna Yuan. «J'vais plus pouvoir tenir debout moi après, se plaignit Yuan en se rappelant l'excitation parfois trop... enthousiaste de Kyo».

-Ah ouai ? N'espère pas trop Yuan, tu sais très bien que j'te laisse jamais filer, répliqua Kyo avec un sourire des plus carnassier.

Yuan n'eut le temps de rien dire que Kyo ouvrit une porte et le poussa dans une pièce, il referma la porte derrière eux. La pièce était de taille moyenne et abritais tout le matériel prévu dans une salle d'eau. La couleur centrale contrastait terriblement avec celle du couloir, elle était bleu-verte, se qui rendait l'espace paisible et accueillant, et parsemé de petite touche brillantes faisant ainsi de l'endroit un cadre rêveur mais vif.

-Super Kyo, trop classe, des chiottes, fit Yuan moqueur.

-Tant que y a quelque chose où tu puisse t'accrocher, lui répliqua Kyo avec _son_ sourire pervers, se qui ne prévoyait rien de bien romantique.

-....

-Et puis elles sont pas si mal... y aura même une douche pour toi si t'es sage, fit Kyo en se collant au dos de Yuan. Il l'entoura de ses bras et commença à toucher sa peau de ses lèvres.

-Ô joie, j'parie que tu vas pas me laisser y aller seul, répliqua Yuan, joueur.

-Je suis vraiment très prévisible n'est-ce pas ? fit Kyo dans un sourire avant de plaquer Yuan contre le mur d'en face.

Ses mains se mirent alors à glisser sur le buste de Yuan, le toucher étant autant ferme que doux. Tout l'amour que pouvait éprouver Kyo se reflétait à travers se simple geste, le désir intense. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à y aller en douceur, ils étaient plutôt orienté vers la passion sauvage. Leurs gestes mêlaient à la fois cette passion et leur instinct.

Kyo fit glisser ses mains le long des cotes de Yuan alors qu'il enlevait la chemise blanche, touchant la peau mate et douce au passage (la veste y était déjà passée). Une fois Yuan torse nu Kyo entreprit de laisser aller sa langue dans le dos musclé et lisse, parcourant vivement chaque parcelle de peau qu'il savait particulièrement sensible. Ses mains se chargeaient déjà d'enlever la ceinture de pantalon de Yuan.

Alors qu'il descendait le pantalon, sa bouche s'arrêta dans le bas du dos de Yuan et se mit à sucer un carré de peau au goût si sucré de son amant. Une fois le pantalon éjecté au loin, Kyo remonta doucement ses mains le long des jambes de Yuan, déclenchant des frissons grandissants à l'approche de l'entre-jambe. Il passa ses mains sous le boxer et massa les cuisses, qui étaient des plus appétissantes, de son amant. Apparemment Kyo voulait faire durer le plaisir.

Yuan appréciait grandement les attentions si délicate de son partenaire. Il en profitait toujours quand ils étaient seulement à se niveau là, après il savait que Kyo perdait tout contrôle et se laissait guidé par son désir brulant. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas quand ils passaient aux choses sérieuses mais ressentir les gestes si doux et attentionné de son amant lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. C'est qu'il avait pas l'habitude d'avoir un Kyo délicat.

Kyo se décida enfin à retirer la dernière couche de tissu qui recouvrait Yuan, une fois fait il prit immédiatement le sexe en main, toujours accroupi derrière son amant. Alors qu'il entamait des vas et viens vifs et puissants (fini la délicatesse), ses lèvres quittèrent leur activité pour en recommencer une autre un peu plus bas. Sa langue vint glisser sur les fesses de Yuan, qui bougea légèrement. Il avait déjà du mal à tenir quand Kyo excitait son sexe alors si il se mettais aussi à travailler par ici !

La langue passa rapidement entre les fesses, y restant quelques instants, avant que Kyo ne se relève soudainement. Il accentua brusquement les vas et viens, se qui eu pour effet de plaquer plus encore Yuan contre le mur et de rendre ses gémissements encore plus soutenu. Kyo se colla à lui, le retenant par dessous les bras de sa main inactive. Il passa son nez le long du coup de son amant, respirant son odeur qu'il trouvait piquante, pour finir par poser le côté gauche de son visage dans les cheveux souples et brillants de son partenaire.

Yuan était pris entre deux feux, les deux appartenant à son amant. Les vas et viens de Kyo devenaient bien trop intense et sentir son désir collé à lui était bien trop excitant. Ses gémissements étaient à la fois rauques et fins et ils se synchronisaient au même rythme que son cœur, il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Sa semence atterri sur lui et dans la main de Kyo.

Ce dernier remonta sensuellement sa main le long du torse de Yuan, qui reprenait difficilement son souffle. Il la fit aussi passer par le cou avant de l'amener à sa propre bouche, dégustant la saveur qu'il aimait tant. Une fois fini il se pencha de nouveau pour coller ses lèvres à la peau de son amants. Il avait envie d'aller planter ses crocs dans son cou depuis déjà un bon moment (pour lui).

Il plaça doucement ses lèvres contre la peau du cou si délicieuse de son partenaire. Sa main libre parti à aller préparer Yuan. Et aussi délicatement qu'il avait posé ses lèvres il fit entrer brusquement son premier doigts. Yuan gémit et se contracta automatiquement. Puis il se força à se laisser aller alors que Kyo commençait à bouger le petit intrus. Il devait vite se détendre sinon il allait avoir mal, Kyo n'étant pas du genre patient ne prenait pas vraiment en compte si son amant était correctement préparer.

Voulant entendre une nouvelle fois son partenaire gémir, se délectant de son état de soumission, Kyo fit pénétrer deux doigts en même temps. Ses oreilles purent alors se réjouirent, Yuan réalisant des sons envoutants ou plutôt... aphrodisiaque. Il enleva rapidement ses doigts et le pénétra d'un coup. Il commença directement par des mouvements rudes et profonds. Les deux amants ne se retenaient pas et les gémissements, voir les cris, retentaient sans cesse dans la pièce.

Yuan était plaqué contre le mur, le bras de Kyo le retenant encore, le serrant de toute ses forces. L'autre bras de ce dernier était reparti vers le bas, la main faisant de vas et viens presque brutales sur le sexe. Dans un cri à l'unisson ils se libérèrent, Yuan se déversant de nouveau sur lui et dans la main de Kyo et celui-ci se vidant dans son partenaire. Ils se laissèrent tomber au sol, Kyo emprisonnant toujours son amant, et soufflèrent pendant de longue minutes.

Yuan colla son dos au buste de son partenaire et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il leva la main vers le visage de Kyo et se saisit de son menton.

-Tu m'as même pas embrassé...

Aussitôt il se retourna un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'ancien démon. Celui-ci, loin d'être encore à bout de force, pas comme semblait l'être son compagnon, approfondi le baiser encore et encore jusqu'à remporter la bataille contre la langue de Yuan. Après avoir gagné sa dominance (qu'on aurait jamais cru possible) il laissa sa langue aller avec plus de délicatesse contre celle de son amant, qui apprécia beaucoup l'attention. Au bout d'un certains temps ils se séparèrent et restèrent face à face. Kyo emprisonna les doigts de la mains droite de Yuan entre les siens.

-Et toi tu ne m'as pas montrer tes yeux...

Kyo n'attendant pas l'accord de son amant posa délicatement un de ses doigts sur le bandeau noir qui encerclait la tête de Yuan. Il le fit glisser sur le tissu, presque aussi doux que la peau de son amant, jusqu'à arriver au nœud qui le retenait. Il le défit et laissa tomber doucement le bandeau. Il put alors admirer son regard. Un regard qu'il admirait, un regard devant lequel il se sentait petit. Lui, qui impressionnait tout le monde par son regard rouge dit de démon, il n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de cet homme là, de son amant. Il caressa délicatement la tempe de Yuan, ses yeux toujours rivé dans ceux de son partenaire.

-Tu t'assagis toujours quand tu les vois, déclara Yuan dans un sourire.

-... c'est parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire, fit Kyo en se penchant vers son amant pour lui donner un baiser.

-... dit... y a un truc qui me perturbe... comment ça se fait que tu te retrouve ici, demanda Yuan d'un ton fatigué, il aurait put attendre pour poser des questions mais bon, temps qu'il était pas endormie autant en profiter.

-Je te surveillais, à chaque fois que tu te retrouves dans un endroit y a des problèmes, fit simplement Kyo, un sourire en coin.

-... t'as vraiment de la chance que je sois trop fatigué pour te gueuler dessus...

-Déjà fatigué ? Moi qui avait prévu un second round sous la douche, répliqua Kyo avec un sourire carnassier, qui fatigua grandement son amant.

-Écoute, toi t'as rien eu dans le cul, alors si tu veux comprendre à quel point sa fatigue t'as qu'à essayer.

-C'est une invitation ? demanda narquois Kyo.

-...

-Fallait le dire si t'avais se genre d'envie...

Yuan lui balança, avec la force qui lui restait, son poing en plein visage. Kyo ne fit que tourner la tête.

-Ta gueule je t'ai quand je veux j'ai pas besoin de permission, répliqua Yuan avec sévérité... et puis laisse moi dormir, fit-il d'un ton plus faible et neutre.

Il se colla à Kyo et enserra son cou de ses bras, il posa la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil vint vite le gagner et Kyo soupira.

-Ok... la douche pour une autre fois... pff vaux mieux que je réfléchisse pas à ça sinon j'vais me faire avoir... tu peux rêver Yuan, t'aura jamais mon cul ! fit fièrement Kyo avant de se lever, son amant dans les bras, et de se diriger vers chez eux.

____________________________________

Voili, j'espère que cet OS vous a donnez envie de voir leur début...

J'trouve que j'ai été un peu rapide sur certains passage mais bon... c'est pas la mort.

Pour le couple, je sais, il est pas courant, mais moi j'adore Yuan alors j'voulais lui consacrer une fic.


End file.
